


L'Interview

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, French, Interview, Journalist, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Politic threesome, Smut, Threesome, politician, politique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloé est une jeune journaliste ayant la lourde tâche d'interviewer deux pointures de la politique, deux rivaux pour sa petite émission de télévision: Alain Juppé et François Fillon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alerte au smut!  
> Pour onestenrepublique de Tumblr, qui a lancé la joyeuse idée d'une fic sur ce sujet disons... très inspirant!   
> Ca peut paraître très sérieux mais en fait je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce petit threesome ^^ Au départ, c'est venu d'une confession sur dirtypoliticsconfessions, que je vous invite à aller consulter de ce pas.  
> Voilà, bonne lecture !  
> (J'ai fait cette première version incomplète pour ceux qui veulent un peu de smut mais pas trop non plus même si c'est quand même l'unique raison pour laquelle elle existe, et je posterai donc un deuxième chapitre qui sera exactement le même que celui-là, sauf que le lemon ira jusqu'au bout)

Chloé redressa son col de chemise et tira sur sa veste. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et soupira, légèrement angoissée. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait tout bien préparé, fait la liste des possibilités qu'elle avait de tout rater et l'avait réduite au minimum. Elle avait une sacrée poisse lorsqu'elle s'y mettait et refusait que cela se passe de la même manière que d'habitude. Elle vérifia son sac. Les questions, ses clés de voiture, ses papiers, son porte-monnaie, ... Tout y était. Elle remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et claqua la porte de son minuscule appartement parisien.  
La jeune femme était nouvelle et travaillait pour une petite chaîne de télévision quasiment inconnue du grand public. Elle se chargeait -avant ce jour- de récolter des informations qu'elle grappillait un peu partout grâce à ses nombreuses relations. Nombreuses relations qui, maintenant, l'avaient aidée à acquérir une mission dont elle aurait préféré ne pas se charger et qui était pourtant très prisée. Cela lui avait valu des regards noirs de ses collègues à qui elle aurait aimé expliquer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais demandée. Mais elle s'était tue, préférant ne pas s'adonner à confier ses états d'âmes à des journalistes peu scrupuleux.  
Son travail était donc tel que ce qu'elle devait accomplir aujourd'hui lui était pratiquement impossible, ayant des difficultés à l'oral, à cause de sa timidité. Le fait était qu'elle devait interviewer les deux personnalités se disputant la finale de la primaire de droite : Alain Juppé et François Fillon.  
Rien que de se remémorer ces deux noms, le stress lui montait à la tête. Ces deux personnages étaient des monstres de la politique qui n'attendaient que de la dévorer. Ensemble. Car oui, le but de l'interview était de comparer leurs réponses ensemble, côtes à côtes, comme un petit débat qui devait durer plus ou moins une heure.  
Elle démarra sa voiture. "Don't stop believing" résonna dans l'habitacle. Ah ça non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle faillisse à croire en elle ou elle allait se planter. Elle changea de station, tentant de trouver une musique qui pouvait la détendre de manière plus efficace. Elle n'en trouva pas. De rage et de désespoir elle éteignit la radio.  
Heureusement elle arriva à l'endroit tant attendu. Il s'agissait d'un endroit discret, dans le IVème arrondissement. Un petit studio que sa production avait loué pour l'occasion, à la "Karine Le Marchand". Elle tenta de bannir le stress de son esprit et se reprit. Elle relativisait et se mettait en mode 'boulot'. Car si elle pouvait se vanter d'une chose, c'était bien qu'elle était professionnelle en toutes circonstances, même dans les situations embarrassantes.  
Elle réalisa à sa montre qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure pour préparer le "décor", la caméra et les micros avant que ses invités n'arrivent.

-Tout va bien se passer, souffla-t-elle en rentrant dans le studio et en constatant son état impeccable

Jusqu'ici elle savait faire tout ce qui était du domaine du manuel, ainsi elle eut tout préparé en un quart d'heure. Le reste du temps elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner en rond, tantôt tiquant sur son apparence, ne se trouvant pas assez bien, tantôt imaginant les pires scénarios catastrophe.  
Quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous, elle souffla un coup, détendant la boule lui enserrant la gorge et réussi si bien qu'elle eut l'impression de se faire réveiller par surprise lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retenti. Elle se demandait sincèrement lequel des deux hommes pouvait bien être arrivé le premier. Elle se recoiffa et marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, la masse de cheveux et les sourcils broussailleux ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité du personnage : il s'agissait de François Fillon. Chloé n'était finalement pas si étonnée de le trouver sur le pas de la porte en premier : sa réputation d'homme sévère et droit le précédait. Ce qui la surpris beaucoup plus fut le sourire chaleureux et sincère qu'il lui adressa. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il en lui tendant la main qu'il serra avec vigueur

-Bonjour M. Fillon, lui répondit sobrement la jeune femme avec un sourire neutre, Rentrez je vous en prie

Son interlocuteur ne se fit pas prier et posa le pied dans l'appartement, observant la décoration d'un air appréciateur.

-Vous êtes le premier arrivé, lui annonça Chloé

-J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, déclara l'homme

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire, touchée que l'on remarque ses qualités de décoratrice, puis se reprit en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un politique qui cherchait à flatter son égo.

-Merci beaucoup, je dois vous avouer que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, elle laissa échapper un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase

François Fillon se tourna vers elle est lui répondit par un sourire assez... charmeur ? Chloé fut perturbée. De toute manière elle ne comprenait rien aux comportements des politiques.  
Soudain, la sonnerie retenti une nouvelle fois, brisant ce moment d'égarement qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas laissé transparaître. Alain Juppé se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il avec un sourire désolé, Je suis navré pour le retard, vous savez ce que sont les bouchons de Paris je suppose  
Elle ria.  
-Je vois tout à fait !

Elle faisait comme l'imposaient ses vieux cours de com’, et entrait dans son jeu en riant sincèrement. Dieu que cela allait être ennuyeux ! Enfin, le terme n’était pas exact ; ce qui l’agaçait surtout était de ne pas savoir comment elle allait gérer la situation pour sa première fois sur le terrain, de plus avec de si grandes pointures de la politique.  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Alain Juppé qui avait rejoint son concurrent et homologue avec qui il bavardait poliment. Elle détailla l’homme. Il n’avait pas mis de cravate, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, laissant un aperçu sur son torse, et il portait un jean : il voulait paraître plus jeune. Il était le radical opposé de François Fillon qui semblait engoncé dans une chemise fermée jusqu’en haut, et portant une cravate qui ne demandait qu’à être desserrée. Chloé s’apposa une barrière mentale lorsqu’à cette constatation elle s’imagina glisser ses doigts dans le nœud de l’ancien ministre.

-Messieurs, commença-t-elle avec un sourire assuré, Je vous en prie, installez-vous derrière ce bureau. 

Lorsqu’elle eut l’attention des deux hommes qui la fixèrent avec leurs yeux pénétrants, assis côtes-à-côtes, elle put expliquer le déroulement de la séance.

-Bien, elle se rapprocha d’eux, Merci à vous d’avoir accepté cette invitation, en espérant que vous ne la regrettez pas déjà, continuât-elle espérant faire un peu d’humour  
Ses invités esquissèrent un sourire.  
-Pour rien au monde, affirma François Fillon qui laissait transparaître des sous-entendus que la jeune femme ne saisissait pas 

Si elle avait été dans un cadre privé elle aurait sans doute rougi mais son professionnalisme la poussa plutôt à en rire pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par des politiques sans morale.

-Pour en revenir à l’interview, il y aura deux caméras : une ici, elle désigna la droite, et une autre là, elle en désigna une plus à gauche, Quoi qu’il en soit, je suppose que vous avez été prévenus du déroulement du débat, c’est-à-dire que je vous donnerai un thème et vous devrez en débattre entre vous, aussi je me donnerai le droit d’intervenir pour clarifier l’échange. Et bien-entendu vous aurez droit à une tasse de café préparée par mes soins, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, Des questions ?

Chloé songea fièrement qu’elle ne s’en sortait pas trop mal pour l’instant. Elle se pencha en avant afin d’appuyer sur les boutons permettant de lancer les caméras. Elle entendit vaguement Alain Juppé se racler la gorge, et lorsqu’elle se releva, son visage était très légèrement rosi. La jeune femme se demanda vaguement ce qui lui arrivait mais n’approfondi pas : elle n’était pas payée à servir de psy. Elle allait simplement faire son travail, et bien, puisque c’était ce que l’on attendait d’elle. De plus les caméras tournaient alors pourquoi gâcher de la mémoire à de telles futilités ?

-Bien, elle s’installa à la table face à eux, Bonjour messieurs Juppé et Fillon, fit-elle plus pour la caméra que pour eux, Merci d’avoir accepté mon invitation à ce débat « préparatoire » -comme j’aime le dire- dans le but de poser les sujets abordés à la finale de cette primaire.

Fillon hocha la tête avec un sourire poli, complètement différent du comportement qu’il avait eu jusqu’ici, plus calme. Il jouait parfaitement son rôle. Juppé, lui, avait le visage lumineux, ce qui le faisait paraître moins vieux.

-Nous allons ouvrir ce débat avec une question qui, semble-t-il, vous divise : Quels sont vos projets par rapport à l’intervention de la Russie en Syrie ? 

Chloé observa Alain Juppé prendre la parole, la transperçant de son regard brun tandis qu’il lui répondait.

-Il est certain que les bombardements d’Alep par la Russie sont parfaitement intolérables et donc condamnables. Aussi, pour cela, je prévois d’engager un dialogue avec Moscou, qui ne serait ben-entendu pas réservé au cas de la Syrie puisque la Russie se révèle un puissant allié. Monsieur Fillon ne saurait ne pas être d’accord avec ça.

Il se retourna vers le brun, changeant ses jambes de position, effleurant le mollet de la jeune femme qui réprima un frisson de surprise. Alain Juppé restait imperturbable.

-Entamer le dialogue avec la Russie est en effet plus qu’indispensable mais lutter contre l’Etat Islamique l’est aussi, ainsi je me rangerai de son côté afin de supprimer cette menace constante.

Chloé observait le débat. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de commencer avec un thème aussi fort. Cela allait placer les bases du débat.

-Mais Monsieur Fillon, ne pensez-vous pas que ces centaines de bombes envoyées chaque jour sur de civils est un affront à la vie humaine ? Ne peut-on pas parler ici de « crimes contre l’humanité » ? lui demanda-t-elle afin de relancer la conversation

De plus, ce thème l’intéressait beaucoup, étant très engagée dans les actions humanitaires.

-Voyez-vous, commença-t-il

Mais Chloé n’entendit pas la suite. Non pas qu’il s’était arrêté, il continuait même bien sur sa lancée, son regard posé sur elle, mais quelque chose -quelqu’un- faisait glisser son pied le long de sa jambe. Ce n’était pas déplaisant, au contraire, mais elle luttait pour conserver un visage neutre et concentré sur ce que disait son interlocuteur.  
Elle ne pouvait pas se lever et dire à la personne d’arrêter : la caméra tournait et cela lui procurerait une grande honte.   
Le pied remontait lentement le long de son mollet avant de redescendre en traçant de petits cercles. Le cuir sur sa peau nue était délectable. Elle prit une grande respiration.   
Elle observa les deux hommes qui semblaient pratiquement se disputer. D’aucun ne semblait prêter attention à elle, pourtant l’un deux lui caressait présentement la jambe. Voyant que le débat semblait s’envenimer, Chloé se décida à intervenir.

-Messieurs, calmez-vous, essaya-t-elle de leur ordonner malgré les frissons se propageant dans tout son organisme

Instantanément, le pied disparu. Alain Juppé porta sa tasse de café à sa bouche, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Fillon reprit la parole. La jeune femme était soulagée.   
L’heure passait maintenant, et elle posa son ultime question :

-Que comptez-vous faire à propos de l’Europe ?

Dès qu’elle eut fini sa phrase, elle sentit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inconnu remonter doucement le long sa jambe, puis redescendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette caresse presque oubliée, dont elle se croyait protégée. Le mode opératoire était apparemment le même. Elle crispa ses doigts sur la table, tentant de se contrôler le plus possible.  
Mais c’est là qu’elle s’aperçu que quelque chose était différent. Là où la personne ne faisait que monter et descendre, ici elle montait, puis descendait, et montait un peu plus haut au fur et à mesure des vas-et-viens. Il lui caressait maintenant doucement et langoureusement la cuisse. Elle se retint de parler, tandis que les battements de son cœur s’affolaient et qu’inconsciemment plus il montait, plus elle entrouvrait les cuisses.   
Elle regarda les deux hommes, qui semblaient la fixer depuis cinq minutes, attendant qu’elle conclue. Elle se sentit devenir pivoine, submergée par la honte de s’être laissée emporter par de telles inepties.

-Merci messieurs, une fois encore, de m’avoir permis de récolter vos réponses sur ces points cruciaux de vos programme, fini-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante

Elle conclue ainsi brièvement la séance, résumant les idées évoquées. Plus personne ne lui caressait la jambe et elle ressentait le manque de ce contact qu’elle se reprocha mentalement d’avoir souhaité plus poussé. Elle se leva, contourna le bureau, et alla serrer les mains d’Alain Juppé et de François Fillon. Elle frémit à la sensation de leur peau sur la sienne. Elle se demanda si finalement tout cela ne s’était pas simplement passé dans sa tête.   
Elle ne se rendit pas compte, trop obnubilée par sa culpabilité, que les deux hommes la dévoraient du regard. C’est lorsqu’elle se détourna de la caméra qu’elle avait éteinte qu’elle s’en aperçu. Le plus vieux était vraiment -très- proche d’elle, tandis que le brun les observait, plus en retenue. Trop choquée pour réagir, Cholé s’était figée. Juppé en profita pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux tombée de son chignon derrière l’oreille, laissant le bout de ses doigts glisser sur sa joue pour venir s’échouer sur son menton.

-Mademoiselle, susurra-t-il 

Il y eut un moment de latence où la seule chose qu’entendait la jeune femme étaient les battements de son propre cœur, s’emballant dans sa poitrine. Elle n’y croyait pas. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que l’homme qui s’était saisit de son menton se saisisse de ses lèvres. Il y avait comme un goût de pouvoir dans ce baiser. Elle ne le repoussa pas, c’était bien trop agréable. Pas même quand il l’amena vers le bureau et que son dos butta contre lui. Elle passa sa main sur son crâne, désirant plus de sa bouche. Il passa la main dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui, froissant sa chemise.  
Soudain, il lui fut arraché par François Fillon, qui jeta un regard mauvais à son homologue avant de se ruer vers la lèvre rosie de Chloé qu’il prit avec fort entre les siennes pour la mordre et se délecter de la lécher ensuite. De chrétien, il n’avait que le nom qu’il revendiquait. C’était vraiment différent d’Alain Juppé, plus brutal. C’en était presque l’allégorie de leur programme.  
Ce dernier, ne souhaitant rester en aucun cas en retrait s’approcha à la manière d’un fauve et s’attaqua à la gorge de Chloé qui ne savait plus réfléchir tant les multiples sensations l’assaillaient. Il déposait de petits baisers, avant de mordre dedans dans le but -Chloé le supposait- d’y laisser sa marque rouge. Elle poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu’il s’arrêta et l’entendit rire doucement. Il apposa sa langue sur la « blessure » pour venir la suçoter.   
La jeune femme fut prise d’un frisson lorsque les mains de François Fillon se posèrent sur ses hanches et ondula sous son toucher, perturbant Alain Juppé qui s’arrêta dans ses activités. Le brun planta ses doigts dans sa chaire et la souleva. Chloé enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de l’homme, sentant son entre-jambe contre elle. Il la posa sur le bureau, tout en continuant de l’embrasser.  
Les seins pressés contre le torse du brun, elle voulait qu’il lui enlève son chemisier. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, le plus vieux arriva derrière elle et fit glisser ses doigts experts sous son haut. Il passa son nez dans sa nuque, lui chatouillant la peau de son souffle. Celui de Chloé se coupa lorsqu’elle sentit ses mains atteindre son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche atteignit son oreille qu’il mordilla sensuellement. Elle commença à gémir lorsqu’il prit ses seins en main pour les malaxer. Elle resserra par réflexe ses jambes autour de François Fillon dont elle pouvait clairement sentir le sexe au travers du tissu.  
Celui-ci s’écarta d’elle et la contempla, un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Chloé eut un peu peur, elle dû se l’avouer, lorsqu’elle vit avec quelle luxure il la regardait. Mais cela lui plaisait aussi. Une bosse conséquente déformait son beau pantalon de lin. 

-Mademoiselle, je ne peux décemment pas laisser cet incapable faire le travail tout seul.

Sa voix rendue rauque par le désir éveilla quelque chose de violent dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Si elle ne l’était pas déjà, dorénavant elle était toute à lui.  
Il se rapprocha ainsi d’elle d’une démarche féroce (il sembla même à Chloé voir ses canines scintiller), se saisit des deux pans de son chemisier, et les tira avec force. Ils cédèrent sous cette puissance, et des boutons éclatèrent pour aller valser dans la pièce, dévoilant la poitrine menue de la jeune femme. Le brun les contempla quelques secondes avant d’en rapprocher son visage, et de prendre goulument un téton dans sa bouche entre-ouverte. Cela faisait monter des frissons jusque dans le cerveau de Chloé.  
Alain Juppé, vexé de cet affront, agrippa les hanches de la jeune femme et les ramena jusqu’à lui, les collant à son bassin où elle sentit son désir fermement serré contre elle.   
François Fillon jeta un coup d’œil mutin à la journaliste qui se mordit la lèvre et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l’ancien premier ministre.  
Elle était actuellement coincée entre deux hommes rivaux qui la désiraient ardument, et elle en était bien trop heureuse.  
Ce devait être l’une des meilleures soirées -et l’une des plus étranges c’était certain- que la jeune femme avait passé en tant que journaliste. Elle espérait secrètement que cela ne se terminerait jamais. Elle était bien trop happée par les différents plaisirs que lui donnaient ses amants.  
Elle songea rapidement à son patron et s’empêcha de rire à l’idée que si jamais il lui venait l’esprit saugrenu de raconter cela, personne ne la croirait.


End file.
